


shall we dance on the moonlight

by alvisable



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Other Characters Briefly Mentioned - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvisable/pseuds/alvisable
Summary: Hyungwon wants to take his relationship with Hyunwoo a step further on this year’s White Day, considering it’s been a year since they are dating. Yet, he’s dreading Hyunwoo’s reaction, doesn’t want the man to think he’s being too eager and ends up getting rejected...
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	shall we dance on the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be posted on White Day, but it wasn't finished yet. So, since I wanna share this soon, I haven't edited this much. But hopefully I can do the smut scenes justice! 🥺🐻🐢💞💞💞

“Wait, come again?” Kihyun tilts his head from his phone, looking at Hyungwon who is busy reading something on his laptop. That guy has kinda ignored him for being too focused on whatever has stolen his mind since ages ago. Then suddenly he asked the most ridiculous question he ever utters. “Why do you ask something like that?”

“Because you seem like the type to know the answers,” Hyungwon retorts, sighing audibly. He slumps his back on his chair, fingers scrolling the page as more and more instructions overwhelm his head. “So?”

“So what? Shaving your legs? Bathing yourself in rose-scented lotion? Go for it, I don’t even wanna know why you’re gonna do all that.” Kihyun huffs then turns to his online game, making Hyungwon turn his head with a frown on his face.

“Don’t be stingy, I know you and Minhyuk have tried a lot of things and now you both are beyond experienced—” Hyungwon dodges sideways when a cushion flies towards him, luckily doesn’t hit anything behind him and just falls on the floor. He glares at Kihyun, knows that the other is too embarrassed to talk about anything related to Minhyuk. (And possibly grossed out by the thought of Hyungwon and Hyunwoo getting _entangled_ , but Hyungwon wouldn’t mention that for the sake of his dignity.)

“Wow, okay, I won’t ask anymore.” Hyungwon raises both hands as he reaches for his phone and taps the video call button. Kihyun doesn’t seem to suspect anything, until Minhyuk’s voice chirps from the screen. From his peripheral vision, he can sense Kihyun’s body tense, yet Hyungwon ignores it.

“Is Kihyun with you?” Minhyuk continues once they’ve finished asking each other’s well being.

“He is, he misses you a lot.” Hyungwon winks conspiratorially, which only gets a subtle laugh from Minhyuk.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t dare to hope too much from that.”

“Just ignore him. He’s having a crisis since Hyunwoo hyung hadn’t asked him to do anything!” Kihyun almost shouts from across the room, still refusing to face Minhyuk. He must have understood what Minhyuk previously implied, and Hyungwon internally screamed at how much both of them are too stubborn to go beyond just friends with benefits.

Minhyuk giggles at that, amused at how Hyungwon turns beet red at the mention of Hyunwoo. “Why are you calling me, anyway?” 

Since Hyungwon keeps opening and shutting his mouth for several seconds, Kihyun approaches the younger and answers for him, “He’s been bugging me with weird questions to prepare himself...” He narrows his eyes while reading the article on Hyungwon’s browser. Minhyuk waits patiently while Hyungwon grunts at how he can no longer tease Kihyun. They both are too invested in Hyungwon now.

“Wait, you won’t go on a date with him without underwear, _on purpose_ , will you?”

“He will?” Minhyuk shrills through the speaker now, making Hyungwon wince since he’s being too loud.

“At this point, he would do anything this article told him to,” Kihyun jeers, rolling his eyes as he receives a gentle nudge from Hyungwon. Him muttering “shut up” is only met by Minhyuk’s never-ending cackles.

And so, they spend the rest of the night listening to Minhyuk’s even wilder ideas for Hyungwon to completely enamour Hyunwoo, filled with Kihyun’s sense of logic, and Hyungwon fidgeting as his face gets redder and redder...

* * *

Last month, on Valentine’s Day, Hyunwoo had asked Hyungwon to have dinner in this fancy restaurant. And, they were supposed to celebrate their first anniversary since Hyungwon had confessed his feelings the year before. Hyunwoo had accepted Hyungwon with his innocent, shocked, yet adorable expression. Hyungwon would have melted right there and then if Hyunwoo’s tight grip on his waist didn’t help him stand properly.

Hyungwon waited on the restaurant for about an hour before Hyunwoo sent him a message that he got something to do and he deeply apologized for it. Hyungwon heaved a sigh as his smile turned bitter. He wouldn’t blame Hyunwoo, obviously. The older is busy writing his thesis, and sometimes the deadline set for submitting certain chapters are irregular. The last thing Hyungwon wants is to hinder Hyunwoo’s study, especially over simple matters.

So he doesn’t expect Hyunwoo to make up for last month—he even convinces himself over and over again that giving Hyunwoo a white suit he has designed during winter break is more than enough. It’s a single-breasted, slim-fit, two-piece suit made from linen. He had made another suit for his final project in the previous semester, asking Hyunwoo to be his model thus leading him to know his size too. Hyungwon had gotten full permission from the man to submit it for his project, and still, right now he feels like he’s being creepy.

 _Damn,_ is communication really that hard for them?

Hyungwon’s thought is interrupted by a message received on his phone screen. Hyunwoo’s name pops out for a second, and Hyungwon swipes his lockscreen to read it fully.

_Meet me at my apartment tonight? I’ll be waiting. :)_

Hyungwon’s heart leaps up, his breath hitched, and he lets himself slump on the couch. He bites his lower lip, holding back his silly grin and his urge to scream out of excitement. He would gladly do that—scream, that is. He just wants to avoid Kihyun smacking him for being hyperventilated, and on top of it, showing off his lovey dovey development.

Kihyun would refuse to show his envy blatantly. In fact, most of the time, he keeps his expression composed. Yet since his crush on Minhyuk is never expressed properly, he would lash out his frustration on Hyungwon if he made any small ‘mistakes’.

Hyungwon wraps his gift box nicely then goes to his room, ready to dress up. He didn’t expect anything before, yes, but he’s always ready to put the most enticing attire for this date. He would let two buttons of his slim-fit silk shirt left open, showing his ocean necklace—Hyunwoo’s present for his birthday—as well as his skin.

He knows it wouldn’t do much, considering their dating history so far. Being together with Hyunwoo means you’ll get treated in the most soft and caring way. They hold hands, kissing here and there, and that’s it. Hyungwon has no problem with that since he enjoys spending his time with Hyunwoo. Although, it doesn’t mean he doesn’t want _more_.

Hyungwon just can’t muster up enough courage to ask that from Hyunwoo. It would be preferable and relieving if Hyunwoo is on the same page as him. In that case, Hyungwon would only endure the embarrassment of asking first. But, if Hyunwoo doesn’t want him because Hyungwon is being too bold, then Hyungwon is not sure what he should respond to his future-imaginary-rejection.

And he doesn’t want them to be awkward!

Minhyuk has given him a lot of reasonable advice (mostly because Kihyun reprimanded him), and Hyungwon will not do anything crazy. _Not_ if he wants to impress Hyunwoo at all cost.

Hyungwon has settled with wearing certain perfume that makes him feel sexy and confident, bringing a vanilla scented candle (for the purpose of setting up the mood), then a pack of condom and lube (in case Hyunwoo doesn’t have it). It would be enough to save their time and just get to the action.

His cheeks flushed, imagining what could happen to him and Hyunwoo in a matter of hours. He takes a deep breath then exhales it slowly, calming himself. He will take a hot bath after this, clean and prepare himself, and hope that Hyunwoo at least would succumb to his demand...

* * *

Hyungwon clicks the doorbell once he arrives at Hyunwoo’s apartment. The door swings open not long after, revealing Hyunwoo in his black shirt, his hair polished and eyes lingering on Hyungwon. He has no idea what’s going on in the older’s mind, but if he thinks Hyungwon is too mesmerizing and looking like he’s ready to kill everyone on sight with his appearance, then that’s a good start.

“Hyung,” he calls, revealing his hands from his back, “Happy White Day.” He half shoves his gift on Hyunwoo’s hand, deliberately distracting him from his reverie.

Hyunwoo, probably taken aback for being caught red-handed after staring _so much_ at Hyungwon, takes a step back while muttering a weak “thanks”. He holds Hyungwon’s hand while letting him in, slowly interlacing their fingers, and Hyungwon swears his heart would burst in no time if this keeps happening.

Hyunwoo might be too subtle sometimes, doing small things in a way that makes Hyungwon’s heart flutter. Like wiping a cream on the corner of his lips, or brushing his hair when Hyungwon says something funny, or even accompanying Hyungwon till he’s asleep when they’re on the phone. And all of that is enough to melt Hyungwon on his spot.

Once Hyunwoo’s being romantic, it would be the death of him.

“Have you eaten dinner?” Hyunwoo asks as they enter the dining room.

“A little,” Hyungwon says, leaning his body against Hyunwoo. He is really in the mood to be as close as possible to his boyfriend, and Hyungwon will not waste this chance even for a second. “I’m still hungry, though. I can eat whatever you provide.”

“Eager, are we?” Hyunwoo chuckles, and his voice is soft and sweet. Hyungwon has no idea how his brain can still function properly at this point. “I made you a sushi roll with your favorite shrimp. And also a portion of shrimp creole if you want to.”

“Hyung, you don’t have to—”

“Hey, I want to make up for my absence last month. I’m more than happy to indulge you,” Hyunwoo cuts him then places a kiss on his temple.

Hyungwon gasps, but doesn’t say anything. He relishes the warmth of Hyunwoo’s lips, full and moist against his skin. He shivers, getting too light-headed. It was only a kiss on his temple and he’s already like this! He wouldn’t refuse if Hyunwoo offers more of this ecstasy.

Their dinner goes on as usual, mostly Hyungwon asking the older about his days because he misses him so much. And Hyunwoo answers with genuine enthusiasm, explaining his thesis about cyber security and the prototype he’s currently making to complete the research.

Last year, when they started dating, Hyunwoo was in the second semester in his post graduate program. He doesn’t only study, but also works as a teaching assistant. His schedule is completely tight, and Hyungwon is forever grateful he gets to meet him and even spend some time during his busy life. That’s also the reason why he doesn’t want to force Hyunwoo to be with him too often. His study should come first.

“I really miss you,” Hyungwon blurts out once they both have finished their dishes. He would lose his chance if he doesn’t act now. He locks his eyes on Hyunwoo’s, hoping he seems determined enough. “I... I’ve been meaning to ask you, but...” He bites his lower lip, his heart thundering like crazy. He’s too self-conscious, but there’s no going back when he’s already this far. “I—I want to spend the night with you.”

“Sure, Hyungwon-ah.” There’s no doubt in Hyunwoo’s tone, although he slightly raises his eyebrow. “You can borrow my clothes and we can spend more time together.”

“No! That’s—” Hyungwon internally grunts, not quite sure whether Hyunwoo is just teasing him or being serious. “That’s not what I mean,” he finally finishes his sentence, looking sideways to avoid whatever’s written in Hyunwoo’s expression.

“Oh.” Realization seems to dawn on Hyunwoo.

_About time!_

There’s a brief, awkward silence before Hyunwoo says, almost too calmly to Hyungwon considering what he had just implied. “Hyungwon-ah, do you... wanna sleep with me?”

“Yeah, like sleep _sleep_ , y-you know?” Hyungwon ducks his head, biting his lips harder. This is too embarrassing for his own good, but who can bear being hypocrite right now? That delectable body of Hyunwoo is just too hard to resist!

Hyunwoo stays quiet again, as if processing the whole situation, making Hyungwon even more anxious than before. It’s only then when Hyunwoo reaches his hand, holding Hyungwon’s hand then squeezing gently that Hyungwon looks up again, meeting Hyunwoo’s gentle eyes.

“Why didn’t you say so?”

“I’m—I don’t want to bother you, hyung,” Hyungwon finds his breath to speak properly again, his attempt at suppressing his nervousness comes to no avail. His hand is clammy on Hyunwoo’s grip, perhaps it’s only a matter of seconds before he trembles at the thought of Hyunwoo rejecting him. “We have never gotten the chance. The mood is not right either, and we have never discussed anything about this before. I don’t want to force myself on you...”

Hyungwon exhales slowly after spluttering all his buried thoughts, his cheeks and ears redden visibly. He tightens his grip on Hyunwoo’s hand, hating himself for not being able to read that calm, impossibly serene expression. “I’m sorry,” he mutters.

“Hey, babydoll, don’t be.” Hyunwoo stands up without releasing their grip, then sits beside Hyungwon. The younger looks too shocked with his pet name to respond to him. Hyunwoo chuckles at that, brushing his hand on Hyungwon’s fluffy hair and staying like that for a while. Hyungwon closes his eyes, savoring Hyunwoo’s touch on him. Hyunwoo leans in, then whispers near Hyungwon’s ear, “I never said I don’t want you, Won-ah.”

Those words are enough to send shivers down Hyungwon’s spine, his sensitive nerves automatically ache in anticipation. “Hyung...” he whimpers, not sure of what to say. He just wants Hyunwoo to be on the lead, would that be too much to ask?

Luckily, Hyunwoo seems to understand what the younger wants. It’s obvious at this point that they don’t need any more words to convey what they truly desire. Hyunwoo cups the other’s cheek with his hand, the other hand holding Hyungwon’s waist steady. Slowly, he connects their lips, taking his time to nibble at those thick, sensual lips, coaxing them to open before gliding his tongue inside the younger’s mouth.

Hyunwoo deepens their kiss, cradling Hyungwon’s head as his hand rakes into his hair. The other hand slides on Hyungwon’s waist, dragging him impossibly closer. Hyungwon quivers underneath him as soft moans escaping his sinful lips. His breathing shattered as Hyunwoo’s hand slips under his shirt, exploring his bare, warm skin until he finds the younger’s hard, sensitive nipple. 

“Mm—! Hyung—” Hyungwon rasps out, his mewls choked by his own gasps, stirring something inside Hyunwoo as he trails kisses on Hyungwon’s neck. His fingers rub and pinch the stiff buds, drawing more grunts from Hyungwon as he attempts to calm his breathing. 

Hyunwoo gently bites one spot on Hyungwon’s skin, sucking on it to leave a visible mark, before he asks, “Wanna take this to bed, sweetheart?”

“Mmm.” Hyungwon nods, grateful for the offer since he doesn’t seem to be able to support himself anymore. Hyunwoo picks him up in bridal style without any difficulty, and Hyungwon circles his arm around his broad shoulder then hides his face from embarrassment. He’s totally melted inside and out right now, but he doesn’t regret it. His sudden request after dinner comes to fruition, after all.

* * *

Once they’re in Hyunwoo’s room, he kicks the door shut then tosses Hyungwon softly to bed before proceeding to remove his shirt.

Hyungwon doesn’t let them separate even for a bit, then leans forward to get more taste of that plump lips, feeling something is missing when Hyunwoo’s finger touches his lips instead. He sucks on it, quite eagerly, making Hyunwoo gasp before pulling him towards the bed, his muscular body hovers over Hyungwon.

“You’re too stingy,” Hyungwon protests as the other continues peeling off his clothes, leaving his boxer on. His eyes rake over the godly features in front of him, his cheeks flush as his hands rest on Hyunwoo’s chest. And now he regrets for not requesting this a lot sooner, though he’s sure they both can make up for that.

“And you’re too eager,” Hyunwoo replies as he marks a trail of kisses on Hyungwon’s nape, then to his collarbone, down to his chest then licks his nipple. Hyunwoo really takes his time right now, drawing more whimpers out of Hyungwon. He swirls his tongue on his bud, playing with the other using his fingers, tweaking and grazing it.

Hyungwon jerks as his back arches forward, his skin prickles as Hyunwoo sucks hard on his nips from one to the other. His brain starts short-circuiting as his lips keep producing strangled noise. When Hyunwoo’s hand reaches for his length and starts rubbing it from outside of the fabric, Hyungwon gasps louder then holds back his moan.

“Hyung—!”

“Easy, babydoll, just focus on feeling good,” Hyunwoo says, caressing Hyungwon’s fringe from his forehead. He looks so wrecked, beautifully ruined, panting and rasping out his name in the most sinful whisper. And the thought of Hyunwoo being the only one that can make Hyungwon like this makes him want to pleasure the younger more.

He helps Hyungwon shrug his clothes off, careful not to tear the garment. After he’s fully naked, Hyunwoo runs his hand over his skin, drawing another shiver from Hyungwon’s body. He lays his hand on his hip, the other on his length, then continues his kiss down Hyungwon’s belly. His breathing has gotten ragged, full with anticipation. When Hyunwoo suckles on his navel, savoring the taste, Hyungwon jolts while pulling his hair, demanding him to get to his sensitive spots already.

Hyunwoo’s lips press on the younger’s smooth skin, literally dodging the request without so much of an effort. He takes Hyungwon’s hand then kisses it gently, before his own hands spread his long, delicate legs wide open. Hyunwoo gulps at the sight, then quickly trails another kiss, down on the inside of Hyungwon’s thigh, making the younger whimper. Hyunwoo ignores his muffled protests in between his gasp, taking turns between one leg to the other. He only stops when he realizes he doesn’t have any condom.

“I bring one,” Hyungwon says before reaching to the nightstand, opening his sling bag then tossing a pack of condom, as well as the lube, on Hyunwoo’s empty side of the bed. “Can we continue now? I’ve contributed enough.”

“As far as I know, it goes the other way around, sweetheart.”

Hyungwon huffs, then shoves Hyunwoo and turns their position. He stares at his tanned skin, down to his pecs, back to his handsome yet adorable face, before he licks his lip.

“Enjoying the view, huh?”

“Not as enjoyable as testing my patience, hyung,” Hyungwon remarks sarcastically, though Hyunwoo knows it’s just him being sulky, and he doesn’t mind.

Hyunwoo obliges by caressing Hyungwon’s back, making the other squirm by each second of his touch, then grabbing Hyungwon’s delicate ass. Hyungwon’s breathing has gone frantic as Hyunwoo’s other hand reaches the lube bottle. He squeezes enough then presses hard on Hyungwon’s entrance, making the younger whimper, almost sounds pleading.

“I haven’t even done anything, babydoll,” Hyunwoo teases as he massages his boyfriend’s opening, feeling it twitch as he moves faster.

“Mm, hyung—” Hyungwon moans as he tightens his arms around Hyunwoo’s shoulder, moving his hips to match his fingers’ movement, yearning for more than this. “How cruel...” He bites his lips then licks on the older’s ear, licking the shell to get a reaction from him, and it seems to work. Hyunwoo abruptly stops his fingers, groaning at Hyungwon’s warm lips, giving Hyungwon the chance to push himself down—Hyunwoo’s fingers enter him without any difficulty.

Hyungwon sighs, then grinds himself at the aching heat that Hyunwoo’s fingers send. His two digits twist and press on the right spots, stretching his walls, making Hyungwon a total mess as Hyunwoo keeps on rubbing his bundle of nerves. Hyungwon hasn’t even processed how good it feels when electricity sparks in him, some drops of precum leaking from his length.

“Someone is being honest here.” Hyunwoo grins, stopping himself then staring at Hyungwon, pulling him impossibly closer before kissing his lips. Hyungwon eagerly nibbles at his plump lips, before pausing then stares back at Hyunwoo. His eyes blink slowly, a little hazy and greedy. And Hyunwoo loves that.

“What do you want me to do, babydoll?”

“Keep calling me that.” Hyungwon buries his face on Hyunwoo’s shoulder, whispering on his ear, “Then fuck me hard—mmh!” He squeaks as Hyunwoo slips out his fingers at once.

“As you wish.” Hyunwoo shifts to get Hyungwon under him again, placing a pillow below his hips, then takes his time to put a condom and runs lube all over it. He leans in to kiss Hyungwon once again, comforting him, as he presses the tip of his cock slowly. “Are you okay?”

Hyungwon nods.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, just keep going,” Hyungwon chokes, wrapping his legs on Hyunwoo’s hips then pulls him closer. His heart pounding in his chest as Hyunwoo eases his way in his entrance, his blood buzzing in his ears. Hyunwoo slides his shaft excruciatingly slowly, making Hyungwon breath frantically, before he moans out loud as the older buries himself deep on Hyungwon’s buns.

Hyunwoo takes his time as he caresses Hyungwon’s cheeks, whispering sweet nothings, telling him how good he feels. Hyungwon mumbles at every compliment the other says, his body flushed, way too excited to think straight. He leans in to kiss Hyunwoo, gentle at first, before it turns into nibbling and biting. Their tongues swirl and roll over each other, this time a bit sloppy as Hyunwoo slowly pulls back.

“Hyungwon-ah, I’m gonna start moving.” Hyunwoo slides his hands on Hyungwon’s sides, reaching his hips before squeezing his beautiful ass. He groans while Hyungwon’s inside clenches his length, encouraging him to drown himself in Hyungwon’s embrace. Their hips move in rhythm, Hyunwoo keeps the pace slow as he doesn’t want to hurt Hyungwon. He slides in and out gently, repeating his motion for several times that Hyungwon lips escaping breathy gasps.

Hyungwon whines, impatient at how Hyunwoo moves, tightening his legs around the older’s hips then grinds himself around the thickness inside him. Hyunwoo groans, getting the message, stroking Hyungwon more passionately than before. Eventually, Hyunwoo hits the right spot, making Hyungwon arches his back as he curses, his panting heavy.

“ _Fuck_ , you could’ve done that a lot sooner—” Hyungwon mewls as Hyunwoo pounds his hips, hitting on his prostate, rubbing on that sensitive spot each time he thrusts. 

Hyungwon whimpers. Trails of fire begins pooling low in his abdomen. A rush of pleasure running through his veins. He can’t help but touch his own cock, wanting to reach his own release—but Hyunwoo removes his hand. Replacing it with his own, rubbing Hyungwon with the same rhythm of his thrust.

Hyunwoo buries himself deeper, sending shockwaves through Hyungwon’s skin. The younger’s breathing becomes more ragged as his vision starts to fade. The strokes on his own cock and the sense of Hyunwoo filling him pulses inside, running through his veins. Making him shudder. He jolts, arching his back as his muscles tense. His hole clenched tightly around Hyunwoo, nails digging deep on the older’s back.

“Hyunwoo—mm— _hyung!_ ” Hyungwon keeps panting, gasping for air as he can no longer hold his moans back. Hyunwoo jerks his body as he releases his high, Hyungwon reaching his own climax only seconds after. 

Hyunwoo slides out of Hyungwon, tossing his condom to the side of the bed before plopping himself next to his boyfriend. He stares at Hyungwon, who then circles his arm around Hyunwoo’s hips and nuzzles his head on the crook of his neck.

Hyunwoo smiles at that. “Tired already?”

“Mm, depends,” Hyungwon pouts, planting a searing kiss on the warm skin on the other’s nape. Hyunwoo lets him, and Hyungwon’s lips roam over his caramel skin fervently, eventually drawing a little gasp from Hyunwoo. “If _you’re_ tired, though, I won’t force you.”

“Is that an offer to really stop?” Hyunwoo grins, the kind that makes Hyungwon pout even more. “What? I thought you really wanted this, you even waited for centuries.”

“You meanie, you’re the one who never asked.” Hyungwon nudges Hyunwoo a little, drawing a chuckle out of him.

Hyunwoo strokes Hyungwon’s dark hair, caressing his face for a while before replying, “I don’t want to force this on us, too, Hyungwon. And I never got the time to confirm what you want either.”

“Geez. You should’ve been more proactive.”

“Well, I have you for that.” Hyunwoo slides his hand on Hyungwon’s side, then pulls him closer. “Though, yes, I won’t mind helping you clean up after this.”

“Hmm, I see progress here,” Hyungwon says, “but I’m not complaining.” He tightens his hug, inhaling Hyunwoo’s scent, getting a whiff of faint yet seductive aroma from him. His warm body really feels comforting, Hyungwon hopes he can do this with Hyunwoo for the rest of eternity. “Five minutes more, then. I want to snuggle more to you.”

Hyunwoo chuckles. “You’ll surely have more of me, Won-ah.”

Hyungwon tangles their legs in response, rubbing his thigh to Hyunwoo’s shaft on purpose, getting a breathless groan in return. For a little there, he feels like he’s winning over Hyunwoo.

“You better not lie, hyung. I’m kinda getting addicted to you, so I’m counting on that.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It seems like running away from my ~~less horney~~ WIPs only to write new ideas has become a habit huh... :") And now I wanna write Kihyuk's relationship here yeeeet  
> _(:'з」∠)_
> 
> Not complaining as long as it gets me writing, tho, lmaoo. 🙈🤭
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic, and thank you so much for reading! Let's keep loving Showhyung 'till the end of the day! ( ꈍᴗꈍ) 🐻🐢💘💘💘
> 
> Title from Monsta X's _Night View_.
> 
> Hyungwon's outfit inspiration can be found [here](https://twitter.com/search?q=Hyungwon%20\(from%3AMonstaX_Outfits\)&src=typed_query)


End file.
